Cleaning apparatus using fluids are used in a wide range of applications including for instance cleaning conveyors such as for example may be used in food production. It is often required for such apparatus to clean a relatively large area and to spray cleaning fluids over this area.
To provide coverage over such an area it is often required to provide moving components in the equipment, often including for instance spinning arms. Such arms can however produce difficulties and hazards during use, with the arms potentially contacting people and/or objects and possibly causing damage or injury, and particularly when the arms are spinning fast. Such arms can become unbalanced which may be particularly problematic at high speeds.